


J'attends la vague

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [613]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rescue, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il ne pensait pas en sautant que quelqu'un serait prêt à le repêcher.
Relationships: Ruben Aguilar/Benjamin Lecomte
Series: FootballShot [613]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	J'attends la vague

J’attends la vague

Ruben sent qu’il va le faire. Il a marché le long de la falaise pendant une bonne heure avant de s’arrêter devant la mer, observant le calme de Monaco en pleine nuit, les lumière se reflétant sur l’eau sombre, le vent passant dans ses cheveux pour le rafraîchir. La vue est magnifique quand il se concentre sur le bruit des vagues se cassant sur les rochers, quand il s’imagine que rien autour de lui ne cause tout son malheur. Il s’est arrêté devant une barrière blanche assortie d’un panneau où des lettres rouges gravées dessus lui déconseillaient d’aller plus loin. Il n’a pas écouté. Il fait face à son destin, les yeux rivés sur l’immensité des vagues en-dessous de lui, aucune idée de quoi faire du reste de sa vie, une idée précise de comment y mettre fin. Le paradoxe est tellement beau. Il mord sa lèvre en sentant le vent se faire plus fort, le poussant et aidant ses pas. Il n’est plus qu’à un saut de sa fin. Ruben écarte les bras et laisse ce qui ne devait être qu’une brise légère le pousser, comme ça il n’est pas coupable de son suicide et peut rejoindre le ciel. Un simple accident.

Le choc de l’atterrissage dans l’eau le pique tout de suite. Pas mort de la chute malgré la hauteur. Merde. La mer est plus déchaînée qu’il ne le croyait, les vagues le recouvrent et l’empêchent de reprendre une respiration normale. C’est ce qu’il voulait, n’est-ce pas ? Ruben bat des bras et des jambes pour essayer de réfléchir plus calmement à ce qu’il compte faire du reste de sa vie, maintenant que son suicide sera moins facile à mettre en place… Il sent ses poumons se remplir d’eau quand il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour battre les flots et remonter à la surface, son corps fatigué ne lui donnant plus aucune énergie pour rejoindre le rivage. Quel putain d’échec… Il était censé mourir en douceur ! Pas se noyer douloureusement en sentant son corps faiblir, en sentant sa cage thoracique brûler ! Il se débat du mieux possible avec son destin se foutant de lui, de sa débâcle. Il va mourir en souffrant alors qu’il voulait que tout soit paisible, beaucoup plus paisible que sa vie et le marasme que ça représente… Ruben pleurerait presque s’il ne mettait pas toute son énergie à essayer de rejoindre la plage.

Et quand il pense que c’est la fin, quand les bulles d’air remontent à la surface et que lui coule, que ses mains ne peuvent que s’accrocher à l’eau, que ses yeux fixent la lumière de la lune disparaissant peu à peu, quand tout espoir est mort et enterré avec lui, une main s’agrippe à sa veste et le ramène peu à peu à la surface. Ruben ne voit pas qui est en train de le sauver, il fait trop sombre pour le savoir, pour le moment il retrouve son souffle et il verra plus tard. Il ne pensait pas que retrouver le sable sous son dos serait si agréable, malgré les mains qui s’abattent sur sa poitrine pour lui faire cracher l’eau de ses poumons. Ruben lui dirait bien d’arrêter, qu’il va bien, mais il n’a plus de souffle. Les lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes pour lui donner de l’air sont le premier contact qu’il a avec une personne depuis des jours, peut-être des semaines. Il s’accroche à lui une fois ses poumons libérés, frigorifié et trempé, mais vivant.

‘’Tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin d’une ambulance ? Vous êtes tombé de là-haut, j’étais sur la plage et je vous ai vu ! J’ai cru que je n’arriverai pas à vous sortir de là quand j’ai commencé à nager contre ces putains de vagues ! Un peu plus et vous étiez mort !’’ Son sauveur parle beaucoup trop malgré son joli visage qu’il commence à discerner sous la lumière de la nuit

‘’Je vais bien… Merci.’’

‘’Quelle frayeur… Ne refaites pas ça ! Je ne serais pas toujours dans le coin pour vous sauver à chaque fois !’’

‘’Ruben.’’

‘’Je vous demande pardon ?’’

‘’Je m’appelle Ruben, vous avez de belles lèvres.’’

Et Benjamin n’est jamais fier d’entendre parler de cette histoire à chaque repas de famille pour occuper les enfants des autres, mais pourtant c’est comme ça que tout a commencé pour eux.

Fin


End file.
